Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication structure, and more particularly to a communication structure with a connecting assembly.
Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, due to the increased demand for product manufacturing process, an automation technology is widely used in a production process and the automation technology usually employs a plurality of serially connected input/output (I/O) modules to transmit a packet serial having data packets wherein a master/slave structure is used to transmit and process the packet serial with the data packets, which are forwarded to the I/O modules, by a serial bus interface protocol. Specifically, when a plurality of I/O modules are serially connected to form a communication system, the I/O modules are electrically connected by elastic contacts each other. However, the contact statuses between the elastic contacts of the I/O modules cannot exactly and stably form electrical connections so that the data transmission signals between the I/O modules will be lost.
Furthermore, when more and more I/O modules in a module group are used to construct the communication system to expand the operation nodes of the communication system, redundant nodes in the expanded I/O module will not be used, which increases manufacturing cost. For example, the communication system is composed of two module groups wherein each module group has sixteen I/O modules each. If there is a need to expand the communication system from thirty-two I/O modules to thirty-three I/O modules, it is required to add an additional module group with the sixteen I/O modules to the original two module groups to form three module groups with forty-eight I/O modules, which generates fifteen redundant I/O modules to increase the manufacturing cost of the communication system. Consequently, there is a need to develop a communication system to solve the aforementioned problems.